Call of Duty Zombies Story
by Kalum115
Summary: This is my own version of the Call of duty Zombies storyline, I do not own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Treyarch and Activition. I have changed some dates to make the story easier to follow hope it helps, hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Call of duty zombie's story

Chapter 1 Tunguska

1943 Tunguska: One day the imperial army were hidden from marines in an old swamp and it was later dubbed as "Shi no numa" they were trying to think of a plan to strike them when they saw a large rock falling from the sky, just before it landed it made a loud sonic boom that wiped out trees for miles, but the soldiers were fine, once it crashed the men went to investigate, in a large crater was a smouldering rock with bright red glowing vein, the heat it was producing was very intense, there was electricity coming off of it, this was called the Tunguska event.

A week later some Germans at Der Riese (Research Facility) got word of this rock and went to look when they got there they demanded the imperial army men to let them have the rock, but the imperial army tried to reason with them and gave them half, the Germans seemed happy 'as the leader was laughing under his breath'. One of the Germans was sneaking around under orders to look for more stuff, he did find some blueprints and a toy gun next to it, and he took them both. The other Germans got half the rock and they all went back to Der Riese.

1943 Der Riese: At Der Riese the leader of group 935s name was Dr Ludvig Maxis, he explained what the rock was and why it was important, as he had been monertiering it for months.

Maxis: "Ok so everyone must be wondering why we need this rock so badly, well this is no ordinary rock its known as Element 115, the Nazis have provided us funding to test this element as long as we give them any weapons we make, that's right this strange element can make weapons and possibly anything we still need to run tests but I do know that 1 microgram of this element can make a weapon with devastating power."

Maxis then told his assistant 'Dr Edward Richtofen' to make his own weapon known as the wunderwaffeDG-2, he was happy with this, Maxis then told Dr Schuster to work on possible teleporter technology with Maxis, Dr Porter was to work on the strange gun that Richtofen found at Shi no numa and the rest were told to work out what else element 115 can do.

1944 Der Riese: A few months later the scientists found out that Element 115 was able to re-animate dead cells, they told Maxis of this and he was very happy he told the scientists to find some dead Germans on the battlefield. The scientists returned carrying about 100 dead soldiers. Meanwhile Richtofen asked Maxis if he could mass produce the Wunderwaffe DG-2 but Maxis said "No" because there was not enough element 115 to do that, Richtofen was very angry and said "Fine" he then secretly worked on the teleporters with Schuster.

1944 Der Riese: A few days later Maxis was giving a speech to new members of Group 935.

Maxis: "Welcome to Der Riese, your new home, all of you are now members of Group 935 you must now live by the group's rules

Number 1: you must listen to anyone a higher rank of scientist than you if you have any problems with this you will report to me.

Number 2: You CANNOT tell anyone about the research here if you do this could shut down the group and research will seize, you will never see family ever again this is your life by walking though these doors you give your life to this group. In case of compromise a cyanide pill has been provided in the back of every Manuel if you miss place this pill we will provide another way of ending your life as painlessly as possible but let's hope it doesn't come to that good luck you will all be assigned jobs."

Later on Maxis found out about Richtofen working on the teleporters, he was angry but he laughed at what he saw. They worked out how to use the teleporters but they teleported a walnut and they only moved it a few feet, he laughed so hard he nearly cried. Richtofen was really angry and Schuster just ignored Maxis. When Maxis stopped he got serious and told Richtofen that he coud continue to work with the teleporters but he had to teleport more than just a walnut, he walked off. Richtofen said he was going to do something to put Maxis in his place so he dicided to teleport himself but Schuster said

Schuster: "are you sure Richtofen? Did you see what happened to that walnut?!"

And they both looked at the fried walnut Richtofen said "Nein Dr Schuster it must be done for science" Schuster went to the switch and flicked it, the teleporter made some noises and Richtofen was gone, he did not return at the mainframe.

Next Chapter "So it begins"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of the Call of duty Zombies Story, I hope you guys enjoy next chapter soon :)

Date Unknown?: Richtofen teleported to a dark cave the air was thin, so much so he could barely breathe, he was calling for Schuster but no reply. Richtofen lit a match and saw a strange pyramid in the middle of the cave he saw it looked almost alien, there were patterns and a wheel with a ball in the middle, he touched the pyramid a spark came off it Richtofen said "ouch" then he started hearing voices he said

Richtofen: "Ouch…Dr Schuster is that you? ... Why are you whispering…there's no need for that I…"

Just then he teleported somewhere else he was dizzy and the voices in his head got louder he then saw something the last words he said were "OH NEIN!"…

1945 Der Riese: at Der Riese, Dr Schuster was upset that he did not know where Richtofen had gone and just as he said "I'm Going to have to cancel the teleporter project just then Richtofen burst through the door shouting

Richtofen: "DON'T STOP ANYTHING"

He said this in an even more insane voice.

Dr Schuster: "Thank goodness Richtofen you have returned, where have you been?"

Richtofen: "Oh that's not important right now, Schuster I have found a place called Griffin station on ze moon that's where I went, then to some jungle, Happy now?...Shhhh can you hear the voices they are really loud now" he laughed manically, Schuster asked if he was ok, Richtofen immediately said

Richtofen: "I'm more ok than I've ever been he he".

1945 Der Riese: Maxis was with the other scientists and his new assistant Sophia, they tried to work with a zombie.

Maxis said "Bring in subject number 151" He started talking to it to try and calm it down, it stared at him. Maxis said walk forward and the zombie walked towards him but when he said to turn left it kept coming towards him making loud hissing sounds, Maxis said

Maxis: "It's all right…calm down…Stay there…"

As it hit him he said

Maxis: "I order you to….KILL IT"

'Bang Bang' the zombie "groaned" as it died He said "Bring me another!"

1945 Der Riese: "the next day Maxis had to spend time with his daughter Samantha because it was her 10th birthday, she knew what her father did as a job.

For her birthday he got her a dog, she had wanted a dog for a long time, Maxis said

Maxis: "Happy birthday Samantha"

She squealed when she saw the dog, she named her Fluffy…

Maxis: "Samantha owning a dog is a big responsibility you must feed her every day and love her and remember she's pregnant so she will have puppies soon"

Samantha: "Samantha can we keep the puppies too father please?"

Maxis: "we will see Samantha hoho" he laughed.

Next Chapter. Rise of a Goddess


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys new part biggest part so far I hope you guys enjoy this leave a review of what you like or if you want me to improve something please don't be nasty, but give me a reason of why you like/disliked it ok :)

Chapter 3 "Rise of a goddess"

1946 Griffin station Moon: Richtofen gathered a lot of the best scientists, like Dr Schuster, Dr Gropth and Dr Porter in a small room to talk about how he was going to take out Maxis and 'The little brat Samantha'…

Richtofen: "You three go to Griffin Station on the Moon to work out how to open the pyramid…"

They all seemed to be ok with that

Gropth: "How are you going to get rid of Maxis and Samantha?"

Richtofen: "we will see…."

1946 Der Riese: Maxis head was hurting and he kept repeating himself almost screaming

Maxis: "Teddy is a liar"

Not that he knew what it meant, then Richtofen came in to see Maxis.

Richtofen: "How are you Maxis?"

Maxis: "Ah I'm fine and I'm glad you're here I want to teleport a living creature to see if it appears at the mainframe it would have a very strong tactical advantage if it works.

Richtofen: "Err…. Ok but what shall ve teleport?"

Maxis: "What about Samantha's dog fluffy?"

Richtofen went to get Samantha's dog.

Maxis: "Strap it down Edward I want this done before Samantha sees"

Richtofen: "Yes Dr Maxis"

They were ready Richtofen stood at the controls

Maxis: "Now Edward"

Richtofen pulled the switch and the teleporter activated and Fluffy disappeared

Richtofen: "oh my god we've done it!"

Maxis: "Don't be foolish Richtofen, the test has failed to return to the mainframe."

They both heard lightning strike and a big dog with fire on its back, glowing red eyes, teeth on par with that of a lion and little flesh, it stood its eye piercing Maxis, it was a hellhound, it growled at Maxis, then Samantha walked in

Samantha: "Daddy what are you doing vith Fluffy?"

Maxis: "Damnit Samantha I told you never to come in here, Richtofen get her out"

Richtofen: "Yes Doctor"

The hound roared at Samantha.

Samantha: "Fluffy?"

Maxis: "Samantha get behind me, that's not Fluffy anymore, we must get out of here"

Then the door of the teleporter shut with Maxis, Samantha and Fluffy locked in, Richtofen was at the controls

Maxis: "Huh, Edward open the door, Edward Open this door NOW!"

Richtofen gave a emotionless glance at Maxis and said

Richtofen: "Goodbye doctor Maxis"

He the pressed the button and finished them all off….

1946 Griffin Station Moon: " On the Moon Gropth and Schuster were still trying to open the pyramid, then Gropth saw a rat, he stepped on it killing it, then a green smoke went into a jar next to the pyramid, they both looked at each other they had an idea. They told Richtofen of their findings

Richtofen: "Of course soul power ok I will gather some err volunteer's to help us, for science of course".

Gropth: "ok Doctor Richtofen"

Later Richtofen sent some random men from group 935 and even some failed zombie test subjects to the moon to be volunteer's, both of them were executing them watching their souls go into the jar, Schuster felt sick doing this, he was a scientist not a murder, Gropth reminded him that Richtofen would make him one of the volunteer's if he didn't do it.

The pyramid opened to revel a pod inside, they called Richtofen and told him what they've done, Richtofen told them he'd be there in a minute, and just then Samantha appeared she was very scared and confused, she ran into the pod inside the pyramid and it closed…. Schuster told Richtofen what just happened

Richtofen: "Vhat?! How did she get up there? No matter… if the brat survived then surely Maxis did too and he's going to be how we get her out. He he I will be there as soon as possible, oh and Schuster…be on the lookout for an EVIL looking dog while you're waiting ahahaha"

Once Richtofen got to the Moon, he used a teleportation pad to find Maxis

Gropth: "Why don't you use that to get Samantha out?"

Richtofen: "well that's because she's in the Aether, I'll tell you more later, but now we must locate Maxis"

The teleporter made some noises and then Maxis appeared

Maxis: "Gropth, Schuster? I should have known you two had something to do with this…where are we Richtofen?"

Richtofen: "No time for that Maxis get your brat of a daughter out of there!"

Maxis went over to the pyramid and said to Samantha

Maxis: "Samantha, daddy know he's done some things that hurt you and your feelings but I'm sorry, it's because when your mother died I couldn't bear to let you go, please come out of there.."

Then the pyramid opened and Samantha stepped out slightly, she went closer as Richtofen pulled out a Luger pistol and readied it to shoot, he aimed at Maxis head and Maxis said to Samantha

Maxis: "Samantha can I ask something of you?"

Samantha: "yes, what?"

She looked at Richtofen with the gun, just as she was going to say "look out" Maxis said

Maxis: "its ok, I know and I need you to grant my last wish"

Samantha: "Ok"

Maxis: "kill zem all"

'Bang' Richtofen pulled to trigger and killed Maxis, but before he could shoot Samantha she ran back into the pyramid

Richtofen: "Nein, someone stop her NOW!"

They all heard a childlike laugh

Samantha (from in the Aether): "hehehehehehe"

Schuster: "We're doomed!"

The bodies of the volunteer's rose up, eyes glowing a bright yellow, now controlled by Samantha because of the pyramids connection with them, Richtofen ran for the teleporter, he didn't want to look back at Schuster and Gropth as they were being eaten alive, and screaming.

Samantha: "hahaha two down"

Richtofen teleported back to Der Riese.

Next Chapter: Back to the swamp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Back to the swamp"

1946 Der Riese: Back at Der Riese Richtofen went to collect his super solders he had been secretly working on for months, he erased their memories and injected them with small doses of 115 so that they are immune to it.

One of the soldiers was Tank Dempsey a American marine commander he was the hardest for Richtofen to break him in fact he nearly died on one occasion, he hated Richtofen both before and after the erasing of his memory. The next soldier was Nikolai Belinski he was a Russian red army solder he loved vodka, after Richtofen erased his memory he started to like Richtofen but only if he gave him vodka… he was dress in a hooded cream coloured coat, he had a backpack on as well, with vodka and ammo in it. Lastly was Takeo Masaki he was a part of the group of imperial army soldiers, Richtofen captured him back when they collected the 115 meteor, Richtofen also erased his memory, he would only speak in Japanese most of the time unless it was important and he hated Nikolai as Nikolai didn't take his honour seriously, he had an Imperial army commander hat on and grey clothes he also wore bandages on his hands.

Richtofen told them to follow if they wanted to live, because every undead Nazi in Der Riese was after them, as they climbed over fences screaming and groaning, all of them had glowing yellow eyes. The soldiers ran with Richtofen to the teleporter and he set it to the nearest place that had a working Wunderwaffe DG-2.

1946 Shi no numa: As they teleported Richtofen remembered that the only other place to have a DG 2 would be Shi no numa and he also remembered that they left half the rock with the imperial army. As soon as they got there they appeared in a big wooden hut with splats of blood and maggots on the floor, they heard the groans of zombies outside, Samantha's zombies were here too. There was guns hooked on the walls so they all took one, Dempsey and Richtofen took a German rifle, Nikolai and Takeo took a Japanese sniper. The zombies broke in Dempsey shot its head clean off but it kept coming

Dempsey: "What the hell what do ya have to do to get these things to stay down?"

They ran down stairs and found a box, writing above said "Spin the box to get a special prize"

Nikolai attempted to lift the box as if he actually wanted to spin it, but he couldn't move it.

Richtofen: "Nein dummkopf spin means to open it and see what you get!"

So Nikolai opened it and a gun came out it was a PPSH Russian submachine gun, he was impressed with the box, but angered when he didn't get vodka as a prize.

Nikolai: "Argh no vodka really oh well I have some on me anyway haha"

Takeo: "would you shut up about vodka"

Nikolai burped in his face and continued to shout vodka in his face several times

More zombies appeared faster than before, Nikolai tore them apart with his gun.

Richtofen had a go on the box, his gun was a…Wunderwaffe DG-2

He was very pleased with this gun, but it didn't have nearly enough battery to get them out yet. He shot it at the zombies while shouting its name and killed the zombies with lightning, Dempsey started to laugh

Dempsey: "why the hell did you call it a wonder waffle, is it made of waffles or something hahahaha and what happened to the DG 1? Hahaha"

Richtofen started to get really angry and said that if he didn't shut up he would leave him there, Dempsey went outside, he asked about the strange rock that was glowing red and had lightning coming off it

Richtofen: "I... I don't know I've never seen that rock in my life!"

Dempsey just looked at him suspiciously, Richtofen told everyone to quickly get near his return pad that he put on the floor he shot the pad with the Wunderwaffe and they all teleported….leave behind 100s of corpses and confused zombies

Next Chapter: Dead Technology


	5. Chapter 5

I'm love reading all your reviews, keep them all coming guys, I really enjoy writing this :)

Chapter 5 "Dead Technology"

1947 Der Riese: They ended up back at Der Riese.

Richtofen: "It worked haha….oh um I mean of course it worked hehe, and I still have the Wunderwaffe."

Dempsey laugh under his breath, Richtofen shot near his feet causing a shock of electricity on his foot, and Dempsey jumped back

Dempsey: "ow that hurt a bit…"

Richtofen told him next shot would kill him…

They turned their attention to Nikolai who had his face pressed up against some glass door

Richtofen: "What do you see Russian?"

Nikolai: "Pack-A-Punch OH MY GOD….i think it makes vodka..."

Takeo just sighed.

Zombies started to rip down the barriers slowly

Richtofen: "hmm seems the brats, calmed down a bit"

Richtofen opened some doors and made his way to the power switch

Richtofen: "There probably one big switch somewhere that powers everything, we Germans are very efficient"

And sure enough there was a big red switch with a hand on it

Richtofen: "it seems this man wasn't very lucky"

He turned it on, lights came on and some doors opened, a Recorded voice from Maxis came on as well

Maxis: "Power restored, bridge on, perk machine on, Pack-A-Punch on, mainframe on but disabled, teleporters on…Relink the teleporters to gain access to the central mainframe".

Richtofen: "Now let's go link the teleporters"

The zombies started to come out in larger numbers and ran faster! Takeo went into a room and found a huge machine and turned it on

Maxis: "teleport 1 active, you have 30 seconds to link to the mainframe….20…15…10…5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The teleporter made a beep sound as Dempsey hit the button at the mainframe just in time, the door opened slightly and Maxis said

Maxis: "teleporter link active"

Then a huge burst of electricity appeared.

A large number of zombies sprinted though a door, Dempsey shot all of them and found a strange machine making a tune, it said Jugger-nog on it, so he put some money in it and a bottle fell out and he asked Richtofen what it does.

Richtofen: "err... I think if you drink it, it will make you stronger"

So Tank threw the lid away and drank it in two gulps, he was very thirsty and he said

Dempsey: "ooorah that tastes great...haha Nikolai you gotta try this man"

Nikolai took a bottle and downed it

Nikolai: "bleh this is worst vodka I ever tasted ugh..."

Takeo took a bottle

Takeo: "This taste is acceptable"

Richtofen took one as well but said nothing.

There were other perk machines like Double tap root beer, Quick revive and Speed cola.

They went to activate the other teleporters and once they were activated Pack-A-Punch was now accessible they went over and Dempsey put a Thompson in…..

Dempsey: "Ugh this takes forever"

Once it came back out it was covered in patterns and it had a blue tint to it, he fired it at a zombie, it fired laser bullets, and its new name was printed on the gun, "The Gibs-O-Matic"

Dempsey: "oh my god…this is EPIC!"

Nikolai put his PPSH in

Nikolai: "not that I know how you can make an already amazing gun, even more amazing I'd like to see anyway"

It came back out as "The Reaper"

It rapid fired laser bullets and could hold up to 115 bullets in a mag

Nikolai: "this soviet is…complete"

Richtofen then put the Wunderwaffe in

Richtofen: "if I'm honest I've never tried putting my Wunderwaffe in here so I don't know what's going to happen…tic-toc tic-toc oh this takes soooo long"

It came out and when he picked it up he noticed that it had a gold colour to it and red lightning bursting off it, it was called "The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ"

Richtofen: "my baby has grown up BWAHAHA I feel its power flowing though me HAHAH"

Then he notice both Dempsey and Nikolai had gone somewhere, and more zombies piled out of the windows, when Richtofen shot one and killed all of them with one shot.

Meanwhile

Nikolai and Dempsey both looked at a giant monument with a button on it

Dempsey: "hey let's try our guns on that button"

Nikolai: "ok but you owe me a drink if I get it" he boasted

Dempsey: "Ok, ok fine but you got to let me have a bottle of vodka if I hit it"

Both: "deal"

They then aimed and shot it and both yelled "Got it"

Then a strange green light rose up from it and a little girl's voice echoed across Der Riese the lights flew away

Samantha: "hahaha I want to play a game….let's play hide and seek"

Nikolai: "oh my GOD!...your sooo buying me that drink haha"

Then Richtofen ran passed a teddy bear with a knife in its hand

Richtofen: "aww it's so cute haha"

He then shot it…it disappeared and he heard Samantha's voice

Samantha: "yay, you found one"

Dempsey and Nikolai were looking at a high window with a teddy bear on top

Nikolai: "are you thinking what I'm thinking American hehe?"

Dempsey: "Oh yeah let's do it"

They both shot it and it disappeared

Samantha: "vow you found another one"

Then Nikolai gasped

Nikolai: "Hahaha you've now got to buy me two drinks" Dempsey growled on anger, then they heard a very unsettling sound

?: "Fetch me their souls"

Dempsey: "err, German what does that mean?"

Lightning appeared and a big dog ran out of it with red glowing eye big teeth, a hellhound

Dempsey: "Oh, Shit Kill it"

They shot it and it went down easy, then more lightning flashes appear and more hellhounds

Richtofen: "Maxis did say the dog was pregnant oh NO HOW MANY ARE THERE?!"

Once they killed around 10 dogs one dropped a green glowing box, when Nikolai touched it

?: "MAX AMMO"

And there guns were filled up

Dempsey: "oh that's cool"

They found a cymbal money in the furnace so Nikolai threw a monkey bomb he got earlier and it went in, it started screaming and Nikolai started laughing, then it blew up

Samantha: "You win GAME OVER.

Why were you so cruel to mister monkey, mister monkey only wanted TO PLAY?!"

Suddenly thousands of zombies and hellhounds came out of nowhere, every ran to the mainframe and Richtofen charged up the Wunderwaffe to fire everything so that the mainframe would teleport them to the nearest other mainframe

Richtofen: "I think we've over stayed our welcome"

And then they teleported…Richtofen accidentally dropped the Wunderwaffe

Richtofen: "NEIN NEIN NEIN aww my baby"

Next chapter: "Its show time"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1945 Kino Der Toten

"Its show time (past)"

Before most of this happened Maxis was to show his latest creation to everyone the MDT at a German theatre, dubbed as Kino Der Toten but this failed when it closed down, Maxis then decided to try and get the zombies to listen to him so Maxis, Richtofen, Gropth and Porter all went to Kino with 50 zombies and strapped them in chairs they were all screaming and groaning, Maxis plan was to send them messages via the big screen, Porter put small clips of Nazis killing American's and zombies attacking a small airbase a few year prior to this, the zombies watched and were surprisingly quiet, afterwards one zombie stared at Maxis so they slowly let it out for Maxis, it got up and stared at Maxis waiting for a command, Maxis told it to walk forward, so it did, then he told it to turn left then right, the zombie obeyed, he then told it to attack a mannequin, it ripped the mannequin apart, Richtofen thought this was nonsense, he sneakily pulled the fire alarm to scare the zombies, once the alarm went off the zombies in the chair started to scream again and the zombie that listen went berserk and tried to attack Maxis, Maxis pulled out his gun, shot it and killed it, Richtofen was also trying to get rid of Maxis at the time but he killed it so he lived, after this they went back to Der Riese.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Its show time (present)

1960 Kino Der Toten: Richtofen was upset that he lost the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, they then teleported on to another mainframe, Richtofen told them it was Kino Der Toten an abandoned theatre, Richtofen pulled out a radio and turned it on

Richtofen: "Entry 741021. Perhaps this station will hold the key to the real goals of group 935. I still do not trust my unconventional allies but they are of great use to me, but I digress who would have thought that the MDT was capable of time travel, and how many stations does this group have, also where did that little girl disappear to only time will tell in this THEATRE OF THE DAMNED….."

They all looked around in groups Dempsey and Nikolai, and the group of Takeo and Richtofen. After a few minutes zombies started to ripped down the boards of the abandoned building, Dempsey found a quick revive machine turned off

Dempsey: "oh great we need to get the power on."

Richtofen: "oh right no power Dempsey you go turn it on"

Dempsey: "WHAT on my own, like hell I will"

They noticed that Takeo had aged he had grown a moustache, he was only in his 20s and he had the face of a 40 year old, they didn't pay much attention to it as zombies were coming in. there weapons had disappeared all they had were M1911 pistols with little ammo, they ran upstairs and Nikolai opened the door, inside was a small room with a viewing balcony to the left in the middle of the room was the mystery box and to the left was a room that said toilet in German but it was boarded up.

Nikolai: "hey look Nikolai found the box hahey"

He had a go and got a G11 burst rifle, Richtofen noticed these were weapons from a different time, Dempsey got a Commando assault rifle, and Takeo got the Ray gun

Takeo: "This is honour"

Then Richtofen got the thunder gun he knew what it did

Richtofen: "the power of wind at my fingertips HAHAA"

The Thunder gun had the power to blow anything away killing it, but if it was far away it would only blow it down not killing it.

In the next room stairs led down into a dressing room, there were MP40s on the wall so they all took one and went through the dressing room, they looked inside and found nothing good so they went into the next room.

They centre stage it was a huge room with boxes stacked everywhere, zombies chased them, on the other side of the room was a power switch.

Dempsey: "Wait hang on let's kill these and take a small break"

Richtofen: "Stop crying American…it's embarrassing"

Dempsey: "shut up Richtofen"

Nikolai: "Let's take a Vodka break it's always the time for a vodka break, and maybe some of that jugger thing I miss it"

When Takeo went to turn the power on they heard the unsettling sound then

Samantha: "FETCH ME THERE SOULS" 

Dempsey: "For god sake can we just get a BREAK!?" 

The dogs started to appear more than last time they took Nikolai down

Nikolai: "Wait come back Nikolai can still fight!"

Dempsey helped him up, Richtofen killed the last dog and it dropped a box again

?: "MAX AMMO"

Richtofen: "A gift from Sam? BUT WHY?"

Takeo turned the power on and a curtain went up and a screen came down a projection started to play of numbers going 3…2..1 then it showed the Pack-A-Punch in the projection room, also there was an old MDT it was wired to the mainframe, it didn't have a time limit the just had to link them. Down a corridor was the juggernog machine it was on, so they all ran over to it and took a bottle, the zombies appeared so Richtofen blew them away and linked the teleporter, just as Richtofen linked the mainframe he heard a noise but it wasn't hellhounds it was a roar sound, then he looked up to see a bunch of green crawler zombies covered in a gas they had no eyes and huge teeth, Richtofen killed one and it exploded into a cloud of gas, he ran back to the teleporter and they, went up to the projection room, behind them was the Pack-A-Punch, Richtofen put his Thunder gun in and started humming the double tap theme, it came back out as the "Zeus Cannon" it had a different camo to the last Pack-a-Punch it was like the element meteor black with red veins, it was much more powerful, the wind colour had change to a red, they all teleported back to the mainframe except for Dempsey who teleported to a child's bedroom, he heard giggling and saw teddy bears and even a model of Der Riese with a doll of him and the others, scared and confused he teleported back to the mainframe with the others they wondered where he went

Dempsey: "I don't know but it looked like a child's room, it was a bit creepy"

Richtofen: "uh that might have been Samantha's room"

Dempsey: "What who's Samantha? And what does she have to with all of this?" 

Richtofen: "Samantha was a 10 year old girl and daughter of Dr Maxis, she owns the teddy bears we've been seeing, she also moves the mystery box, she controls the zombies and the hellhounds, her goal is to kill us, I need your help to stop her"

Dempsey: "I'm going to ask how you know all of this later, for now let's concentrate on stopping this little brat, I'm gonna ground her until…forever"

Nikolai: "wait a little girl has done all of this, hey I dropped my vodka in that box and it disappeared, I'll kill her"

Thousands of zombies appeared

Richtofen: "Time to go maybe?"

They all got into the teleporter and Richtofen changed the destination Richtofen fired the Zeus cannon and teleported away with the others….. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys I love seeing all the reviews there awesome, id just like to say this chapter is an extra it has little relevance to the story but I felt like we couldn't just miss out a great map. :)

Chapter 8

The Pentagon

1963 The Pentagon: The American's got word of strange things happening in an abandoned German theatre so Americans went over to check it out, they found everything like blueprints to the MDT the mystery box, the ray gun and Thunder gun, some pictures, parts to the electric traps and the dead corpses of zombies, hellhounds, and Nova 6 crawlers and the perk-a-colas even the Pack-a-punch machine they took it all back to the pentagon for testing they tried to re-make the ray gun but failed and ended up with a freeze ray but they were happy with that too.

The president John F Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon and Fidel Castro were discussing the missile crisis, they the Pentagon was attacked by zombies, as the scientists messed with too much element 115 it killed all the scientist and military. The presidents grabbed guns from Kennedy's secret stash. They had to get the power back on which was on the laboratory's floor, the Pentagon was on lock down Defcon 1. The Americans also created the teleporters but they were random if you went in one it was completely random where you end up, but they did have a fast cool down, they went down into the power room switched it on and found the mystery box they all had a go, Kennedy got the Galil, McNamara got the Commando, Nixon got the Winters Howl and Castro got the Ray gun, once they got up to the war room the switched all the Defcons up to 5 all the teleporters all had pictures of the Pack-a-punch they all teleported to the panic room they upgraded all their weapons.

Kennedy turned his Galil into the Lamentation

McNamara turned his Commando into the Predator, Nixon's winters howl into the Winters Fury and Castro's Ray gun into the Porters X2 Ray gun. They came out and killed all the zombies outside the room as the burst in Nixon froze them in place and they just smashed. Once the zombies were dead a strange scientists ran out of the teleporter, he had numbers coming off him and he stole all their guns, he then left without hurting them, they had no idea who it was, not even Samantha knew who or what he was. They survived the attack because there wasn't many people in the Pentagon at the time they got out and put the Pentagon under quarantine until element 115 was stable….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Casimir Mechanism

Ascension: Richtofen and the others teleported to an abandoned soviet cosmodrone they were on a prototype Lunar lander, that was going into the base, once they landed they got out and explored there new surroundings then a voice from nowhere spoke it sounded like a Russian man.

?: "Please help me she is coming… the mechanism must be repaired!"

Nikolai: "I will help you but only if you get me some vodka"

Zombies started to tear though the walls of the base, in the centre of the room was a centrifuge, that still had power it would randomly spin for a few seconds

?: " Main power offline back up power activated"

Dempsey: "are we ever gonna find a place that has power on already"

Richtofen: "I think its Dempsey turning off the power everywhere we go and now he has taken ze COLOUR TOO!"

They noticed that it was dark and the room had no colour to it

They ran outside and they found a gun a MP5K submachine gun so they took one, they started to kill the zombies

Dempsey: "Hey I just wondered WHY is it everywhere we go there's zombies why, this is nowhere near Germany so why is there zombies here?! Hey writer why don't you put us in a nice place for once huh, ah forget it!"

Richtofen: "ah Dempshey you are on ze brink of insanity I've felt that once before too don't worry you feel great after haHAHA"

They ran up some stairs to a door they opened it to find the power switch so Takeo pulled it, then a big flash of light came on and it revealed the mystery box that was just behind them

?: "Main power online, backup power deactivated"

Richtofen had a go on the box and pulled out a strange machine called a Gersh device

Richtofen: "ooo a black hole thingy I've always wanted one but mother would never get me on oh well she's gone now HAHA"

Dempsey got the ray gun

Dempsey: "Oorah the box gave me the ray gun!" 

Nikolai got some exploding Russian dolls

Nikolai: "haha I had sister who used to make these, she is bitch"

Takeo got the thunder gun

Takeo: "this will provide me with honour in the wind"

Richtofen had another go and got the teddy bear

Samantha: "hehehehe….HAHAHAHA BYE BYE"

The box flew off and appear somewhere else

Richtofen: "nein, Samantha one day I will control this box and its treasures and I will torment you with your own teddy you care so much about, be ready for it brat"

They ran down stairs and Dempsey found Juggernog, they all took it.

Richtofen found a generator outside he threw a Gersh device at it as the zombies flew into it as did the generator it disappeared

?: "Generator connected to Casimir Mechanism…. No power detected"

Gersh: "hurry get power to the Mechanism she's getting nearer"

Richtofen found a machine that calls the lunar lander so when he called it, it flew over he got on it and flew back, above him was a picture of a rocket it had two red spaces and one green space, when he went outside he looked at a rocket that slowly stood up.

Nikolai found a new purple perk machine called PhD flopper when he drank it he felt stronger, he took no damage from explosives or fall damage, and when he dove off high places it made a big explosion, he said that it tasted like prunes.

Takeo was adventuring and found a new perk machine called Stamin-up when he drank it, it made him faster when he ran without him running out of breath.

Richtofen found a small computer in the water still plugged into the mains not caring he picked it up and placed it back where it was supposed to be and pressed enter and the all seeing eye of the illuminati came on the screen and the voice said

?: "power detected in Casimir Mechanism node 1 active"

Then Gersh said

Gersh: "good but it needs more power… hey no she's so close now…no stop it leave me alone.."

Richtofen: "ok so we need more power" 

Then the sky turned red and red fog came out of nowhere and some broken landers came down from the sky with zombie MONKEY'S appeared they ran after the perks to destroy them, Nikolai shot them all, and they dropped a Max Ammo and a perk bottle which gave them all a free perk

Dempsey got quick revive

Nikolai got speed cola

Takeo got Stamin-up

Richtofen got PhD flopper

Richtofen then found all the landers and moved it back to the start all the lights on the rocket picture turned green and it was ready for launch

He went back to the others

Dempsey: "Where the hell have you been Richtofen?" 

Richtofen: "I've been looking around Dempshey I've found a big rocket that we need to launch" 

?: "Rocket ready for launch, activation code 369115"

So they ran up to the power switch and there was a big red button Richtofen entered the code but before he could press the button a horde of zombies ran in with the others shooting them Nikolai was the closest to the button

Richtofen: "press the Red button NOW Nikolai"

Nikolai looked at it and just head-butted it

?: "Rocket launch code activated launching in 5…4…3…2…1…Launch"

It started to fly up with a burst of flames and smoke

A door leading to the Rocket place opened inside was a Pack-A-Punch they all upgraded all their guns and the zombies ran in after them once they killed them more Monkeys came Richtofen saw a button near PhD that wasn't there before, Dempsey found a button near juggernog he was about to press it, Takeo was protecting speed cola and saw a red button he walked up to it, Nikolai was at Stamin-up, and he found a button they all pressed them at the same time, Nikolai head-butted it he called it the Russian head strike

?: "power added to Casimir mechanism node 2 activated"

Gersh: "good, good but it still needs more power NOW! No no no leave me alone please"

Richtofen: "We have done a lot and we've given you so much power but you still need MORE? I like the way you think hah" 

They ran back to PhD and above them were letters in the sky

Gersh: "quick you must use the landers to get the letters that spell out LUNA hurry she is so close now!"

Richtofen: "ok let's hurry and do this if you guys need some help the lander always goes back to where we started look at the path it travels then we get the letters each of you go to a lander station"

Dempsey went to a lander near speed cola and Nikolai went over to where the Casimir was, while Nikolai stayed with Richtofen at lander, they pressed it one at a time and made Richtofen collect the letters L…U..N...A

?: "Power added to Casimir mechanism node 3 activated"

And 3 lights on the broken mechanism lit up

Gersh: "Excellent but it needs one more burst of power use my Gersh device and shoot the black hole with everything and anything you have the more explosive the better, oh god i..i see her now is that her…no it can't be HURRY!"

So they did what he said Richtofen threw another Gersh device, Takeo shot it with the Zeus cannon, Dempsey used the Ray gun, Nikolai threw a Russian doll in it and they exploded and kept exploding.

They all got a death machine mini gun for a few minutes

Gersh: "thank you so much you saved my soul take these as a thank you gift use my Gersh devices as much as you need"

Then they heard Samantha scream in anger and she said very quietly

Samantha: "come and find me..he he"

Richtofen was disappointed that he couldn't stop Samantha there, but he threw a Gersh device and got Takeo to shoot it so he did

Richtofen: "we're done here let's move"

They all jumped into the Gersh device and teleported somewhere else

Dempsey: "I hope we go somewhere nice this time"

Next chapter Ascension (past)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ascension (past)

1963 Ascension: there are two scientists working for the Ascension group in soviet Russia, they were Dr. Gersh, and Dr. Yuri, they were working on the Casimir mechanism prototype, when they started it up it made some loud noises and….BOOM! It nearly killed both of them! Later Gersh tod Yuri to work on sending monkeys into space, Yuri didn't want to do that, but it was an order….so he did it but he moaned that the rockets didn't need the great imagination that he had…He was also working with a strange element that the Russians secretly stole from group 935, then he saw a Russian doll and wondered if someone let a child in. Gersh was working with other scientists on Project Thunder, but it kept failing so they kept trying different things while Gersh worked on his Gersh device, but when he went to start Yuri came in with an insane look on his face, holding a teddy bear that was missing an ear and was covered in blood, his eye colour changed to yellow but it wasn't noticeable as they didn't glow,

Yuri: "Dr. Gersh can I show you what I have done to the Gersh device"

Gersh: "Yuri how dare you that's my device I'm supposed to work on it"

Yuri: "just look you won't be disappointed"

Gersh watched as Yuri flicked a button and threw it to the ground, suddenly a purple glow appeared Gersh got close and looked

Samantha: "HAVING FUN!?" 

And Yuri pushed Gersh into the black hole

Yuri/Samantha: "haha you fat pig enjoy your bib hahaahah, heh" 

Yuri: "No, no, no, no, no what have I done NO what have I DONE…?" 

He found out that he was being possessed by Samantha and she was going to torture and kill Gersh, as he was a retired member of Group 935, but the hero's came Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen, they came and hep Gersh escape from Samantha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lights, Camera, Brains

2011 Call of the dead: in a siebieran outpost there was a big snowy icy plain with a crashed boat in the ice and a big frozen light house, at the bottom of the lighthouse lied a small building with a bolted door.

4 actors were fighting for their lives against zombies, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker and Sarah Michelle Geller, they killed a few zombies and Michael was about to hit one on the head with his shotgun but he missed and the zombie said something

Zombie: "for god sake he missed me again!"

George: "CUT"

They were filming a movie and the director was George. A. Romero… he got up out of his chair and approached Michael

George: "are you blind man?, like this"

And he took the shotgun and hit Robert in the face with it..

Robert: "ow what the hell"

Danny: "nah, man like this"

He hit Robert on the head with the butt of his machete

Robert: "ow Danny?"

Sarah: "I'd do it like this"

She jumped and kicked Robert over, he started to laugh about the fact everyone was hitting him, then a zombie climbed over the window and stared at George

George: "get back to hair and makeup, you don't look dead enough"

It was a real zombie it was missing its jaw, it threw a fake zombie away and ran over to George, picked him up and ran away, as more real zombies started to rise behind them all

Michael: "err, that wasn't in the script?"

He loaded his shotgun with live ammo

Danny: "We're writing a new on its called un...Dead…Massacre" he said this while cutting the head off of zombies

Robert: "it's a real nightmare" he said as he pitch forked a zombie into a wall

Sarah stabbed a zombie with a sickle

Sarah: "boys let's slay some stiffs"

They kept killing zombies, they made their way to the boat to see if there was any equipment to help them survive, they found a power switch and a strange machine that said Juggernog on it they had a drink as the water in the boat started to bubble and a man rose out, it was George his eyes were glowing yellow he had a broken stage light that glowed blue, he looked normal, but when Michael went to look at him he went berserk he changed his appearance and looked like a zombie he chased Michael into the water where George calmed down

George: "I feel better now, help me I'm being controlled I'm not trying to hurt you, and I'm just HUNGRY!"

They ran away and found the small room under the lighthouse where they hid for a minute and they found an iron bolted door and they heard voices

Dempsey: "hey is anyone out there were stuck in this room?"

Richtofen: "Ja is there anyone willing to help us?"

Nikolai: "GAAH I'm blind, I'm blind in my eyes"

Dempsey: "holy shitballs me too, what did you do Richtofen?"

Richtofen: "I did nothing, let me find a light switch…ooo I think I've found it haha"

He pulled it

Dempsey: "Argh that's not a lever RICHTOFEN!"

Dempsey punched Richtofen in the face

Richtofen: "ow, ugh the fuse must have blown, can someone outside get a new one and put it in the fuse box?"

Then Robert came and put the new fuse in the box

Richtofen: "ok now I can see the problem we must have gone too far into the future, look the teleporters completely broken and we can't get out until…"

Dempsey: "wait you took us here on purpose, where are we?"

Richtofen: "a better question Dempshey"

Nikolai started looking at the flashing lights

Nikolai: "ooo look blinky lights I…must. Press them"

He pressed all of the buttons

Richtofen: "NIKOLAI NOOOO...oh great job Nikolai you just activated the MDT security system"

Nikolai: "good"

Richtofen: "Hello can you help us, there should be four generators around this area just blow them up, they'll have red flashy lights on them they kind of look like…I'm not even going to say, just do it"

So they were trapped behind force fields

Nikolai: "I can break these force fields with Russian head strike…*Head-butts force field*…UGH…*farts*….oh no bad idea ugh"

The celebrities killed more zombies and blew up the four generators, then they ran back to the door

Richtofen: "good work, that did it, Takeo hand me zat screwdriver"

Takeo: "*pukes everywhere*"

Dempsey: "ok...ew"

Richtofen: "is zat all he's going to do on this trip?"

Nikolai: "ok I need vodka I'm becoming….SOBER!"

Dempsey: "I don't think now is the time for drinking Nikolai"

Nikolai: "it's always the time for drinking Tank"

Richtofen: "hmm vodka that could distract zem, I mean I don't think there's any vodka left can you guys go find some before he goes crazy?"

Nikolai: "see Tank it's always the time for drinking haha"

The celebrities managed to kill more zombies, and Danny found an old bottle of vodka on a table, he then ran to see what was on the Lighthouse, there was a perk machine called Dead shot daiquiri, which made anyone who drank it have the instinct to aim for the head, Robert found a box with two question marks on it he opened it and got a strange claw like weapon called the VR-11, a gun that reversed the effects of 115 turning the zombies back into humans, but it didn't have much ammo about 12 sprays, they went back to the people locked in the room, they put the bottle in a message tube and it went into them, Nikolai and Dempsey started to drink it and they started to sing and dance, Takeo started throwing up everywhere

Nikolai: "Takeo dance with me you barfing fool"

Nikolai started throwing Takeo everywhere

Dempsey was laughing and started to think about how he saw Richtofen before Shi no numa

Dempsey: "I'm sure I saw Richtofen before that shit at shi no numa but it's probably just the vodka talking haha"

Richtofen: "now that they are distracted I need you guys to do an errand for me please, find my radios, I've been here before and left radios about 4 just turn them on they should start beeping, it's a secret what they do but if you do it I'll tell you what they do ok?"

As they walked away Richtofen whispered under his breath

Richtofen: "because when I'm done with those people I'm leaving them to die bwahahaha"

Danny found one of the radios on the boat next to a strange meteor, and he turned it on, it made some beeping sounds like Morse code.

Sarah found one on some barrels, she activated it, Michael found one on top of a shelf and finally Robert found one on the table near the power switch, they then grabbed some MP40s on the table and went back to Richtofen

Richtofen: "oh goody, goody now go to the boat and turn the wheel to the 5 o'clock position so that the gold bit is pointing that way, then pull two of three levers the first one once and the third on three times then wait…"

So they made their way there and killed more zombies, Danny found the wheel and it was really stiff but he managed to push it to the 5 o'clock position, Robert pulled the first lever it was almost frozen but he pulled it as hard as he could and it went down, Sarah pulled the third lever it was much easier.

They waited 10 seconds and a loud fog horn went off as a big submarine rose up, had "VRIL" written on it, once they went back to Richtofen they told him what they saw

Nikolai: "good now must go and freeze to death haha"

Richtofen: "Don't listen to my drunk friend ok, now you must contact the Vril by speaking to them, get to the four places where there are weird lamp looking things press one at a time they should give you what you need hehe…. DO IT QUICK!"

They ran around looking for the lamp things once they found them, zombies attacked them and so did George, he went berserk near Sarah and she lead him to water where he could calm down.

They pressed the lamp things down one at a time and each one made the same fog horn sound as the sub did. Then a green light shot out of the submarine to the top of the lighthouse. They went back to Richtofen

Richtofen: "YES, YES IT WILL BE MINE, uh I mean you must now lead a zombie into the light house and turn it into a human, then make it walk into the green light, then kill it Quick haha then you should get a gold rod, take it and bring it to me GO NOW SWINEHOOD"

They took a zombie to the light house, Robert shot it with the VR-11 and it started to float, they shot it eventually it died, once he reached the top the light disappeared and a god rod came down, Sarah took it, and they ran back to Richtofen, the sub sank again.

They sent the rod up the tube.

Richtofen: "oooo it feels good now let's go guys, power up the fixed teleporter"

Dempsey: "Well it was fun while it lasted"

The teleporter started to make strange noises

"Dirkdskdksameowpfft"

Dempsey: "err...should I get out and push?"

Oh the fuse must have short circuited, again can one of you guy hit it, that should work if you do I'll give my Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype you can't do too much with it though"

Sarah kicked it, it made a noise

Richtofen: "Thank you for all your help here take this Wunderwaffe as my thanks, shut up Dempshey"

Dempsey was giggling, then the teleporter started to teleport, the Takeo threw up again

Richtofen: "Well that's what you get for eating raw fish from the Quick revive Donkopth"

They then teleported

The celebrities defended themselves with the Wunderwaffe, they then found a life boat the four of them got in and sailed away from the island, leaving the zombies and George behind, they survived…

Next chapter "in the jungle"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about not writing for a while, I don't write on weekends and I've had a cold for the past few days, but now I'm back I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter too haha

Chapter 12

"In the jungle"

Date unknown, Shangri La: A forbidden jungle it was beautiful with trees and the sky was blue as blue could be, there were lovely waterfalls and mines. Richtofen and the others appeared around them was the ruined remains of a temple in front of them was stairs to what looked like the Pack-A-Punch but, half the stairs were missing so they couldn't get to it.

Nikolai: "look we have come to beautiful jungle with trees, sunshine and…..*sigh* zombies"

He said as he shot a zombie in the head

More zombies came out of mud and jumped through the windows.

Richtofen: "QUICK we must find ze power HAHA"

He sounded like he was getting more insane.

They found some mines that lead into a big cave, when they looked around they all saw rocks the same one from shi no numa.

Dempsey: "Doc, spill it what is this stuff?"

Richtofen: "its Element 115, it re-animates dead bodies"

Dempsey: "err English please?"

Richtofen: "ugh it makes all the dead bodies come back to life, dear Dempshey"

They found a big cave with two water wheels that looked as if they hadn't move in some time, they found two power switches they turned them on and the water wheels started to fill up with water and turn as they creaked, they then ran outside to a waterfall, behind the bottom of the waterfall was a small mine that lead up, they found the outside again, there was an old bridge that crossed to Juggernog, zombies ran up behind them, so the sprinted across and grabbed Juggernog

Richtofen: "ok now we should all go back to where we started"

Dempsey put his AK to Richtofens head

Dempsey: "How the hell do you know so much about what's happening and why do you sound so insane?"

Richtofen: "Dempsey stupid stupid DEMPSHEY you will find out in good time just be patient"

They got back and Richtofen told them to press one of the four stone tablets on the walls of the ruined temple, once they did, the sky turned black like night, the sun was engulfed by the moon

Richtofen: "welcome to 30 years previous to the date, that we were i…n uh SHUT UP"

They asked why they went back in time

Richtofen: "to get zat"

He pointed up to the top of a fixed temple, they saw a giant element 115 meteor

Richtofen: "now all we need is the 31-79JGb215"

Dempsey: "err sure"

Nikolai: "we need the 31jbstfof err does it make vodka?"

Richtofen: "look it's a shrink ray ok let's go"

Dempsey: "fine let's go fine the mystery box"

Once they found it they all had a go Nikolai got the Galil assault rifle and Dempsey got the shrink gun

Richtofen: "yes now we can move on to the next ste….did you guys hear that?"

They looked at a big rock that was covering a small cave it was way too big to move, they heard people talking on the other side, which made Richtofen think it was the voices in his head

Richtofen: "THE VOICES IN MY MIND MAKE ZEM STO….oh wait that's not in my head, hello?"

A man then said

Man: "hello is someone out there were stuck and need help, we have been trapped in here for at least four days, I think I know how this puzzle works now Gary"

Gary: "ok Brock how long are we going to be in here, are those zombies still out there?"

Richtofen: "Ja we have killed most of them, but my associates are taking care of the rest, how can we help then?"

Brock: "from what I can see from this tablet there's shapes around this place you need to match to shapes on the tablets once you stand on to matching ones they'll disappear, go find them please"

So Richtofen tod the others to go look for different tables to match them

Nikolai: "do we get vodka at the end of this?"

Takeo: "Nikolai Shut up all you ever talk about is vodka and never think about killing zombies, you have no honour"

Nikolai: "Takeo chill have a drink haha"

They went to look for tablets, once they found one it disappeared, they completed it, but they forgot about the many zombies chasing them, they attacked Dempsey and threw him to the ground they then went after Nikolai

Dempsey: "Hey COME BACK YOU MAGGOTS I CAN STILL FIGHT"

Nikolai killed them and helped Dempsey up

Dempsey: "hey thanks Nikolai, you got any of that Juggernog?"

Nikolai: "yeah I've been keeping a bunch of bottles they taste a bit like vodka haha"

He handed Dempsey a bottle and they went to find Richtofen, they found him with Brock and Gary at the rock

Richtofen: "ok we did zat now what?"

Brock: "good now there's what looks like a waterslide, powered by the waterfall, at the bottom there's a pressure plate stand on it and come back"

They all went to the waterslide and rode down it to the pressure plate, then they saw a big flash of light, they ran out of the cave and it was daylight

Richtofen: "ok were back in the future"

Dempsey: "ok let's go see them"

Richtofen: "zat was 30 years ago Dempshey, we need to go press those tablets again"

More zombies ran at them, a new zombie came out of the ground screaming, a shrieker zombie it ran really fast to Takeo and screamed in his ears

Takeo: "ARRG my ear I think they are bleeding….ARRG"

Dempsey shot it in the head, it seemed to be easier to kill than most zombies.

They pressed the tablets and went back in time, and went to see Brock and Gary

Richtofen: "We did it, what now?"

Brock: "Great we were worried something had happened, ok now go to the waterfall you should see a glowing crystal on top of it, shoot it with a shrink gun and catch it then come back ok?"

Richtofen: "How do you know of this?"

Brock: "well we've been here for a few days, and it looks like we weren't the first in here, there's marks and drawing all over this room I've studied them and I think I've worked out what they mean…now hurry"

So they ran to the waterfall, Nikolai saw a crystal hanging out of the wall it glowing brightly Dempsey shot it with the shrink gun, it got smaller and Richtofen caught it, they took it to Brock

Brock: "now put the crystal in the top of the shrink ray"

Dempsey: "what now?"

Brock: "shoot the rock and get us out"

Dempsey shot the rock but it wasn't powerful enough to shrink the rock

Brock: "oh dear it seems the gun is still not powerful enough, maybe if you look around you can find something to make it more powerful"

Richtofen: "the Pack-A-Punch machine will do it"

Dempsey ran up the stairs, that are there now, and he upgraded the shrink ray into the "Fractulizer"

They went back to the rock and Dempsey shot it again but nothing happened

Brock: "this is no ordinary rock, oh I did see another way out but we can't go that way as there's a gas leak, there's four holes can you find a way to block them please"

Nikolai found a bomb with spikes attached to it

Dempsey: "hey Nikolai you found a claymore with spikes in it, a spikemore, we could lead a zombie in front of them, I'm sure one of the spikes would go in the hole"

Richtofen: "Wow did Dempshey just say that… are you ill?"

Dempsey placed about 4 spikemores in the ground while everyone else lead zombies into the cave with them in….they exploded a bunch of spikes into the zombies and the holes, Richtofen spun a wheel connected to a pipe, until he couldn't hear a hissing anymore, then they went back to Brock and Gary

Richtofen: "We did it, can you get out now?

Brock: "yes we can the path isn't blocked, thank you so much, we have some dynamite to blow up an extra exit"

Dempsey: "why didn't you just blow up this rock here?"

Brock: "this is no ordinary rock. We will repay you what is your name, the man that speaks to us, your leader?"

Richtofen: "my name is Edward Richtofen"

Dempsey: "what makes you think your leader huh?"

Richtofen: "because I know what's happening"

Brock: "we'll be on our way bye, thanks again"

Richtofen and the others saw a big flash again and they went back to the future, Takeo wanted to Pack-A-Punch a gun, but it was gone, but there was big cracks in the walls, they threw grenades at the wall and it exploded and revealed a stone pestle with the name "RICHTOFEN" written in capital letters

Takeo: "someone really likes Richtofen!"

On the pestle was a strangely shaped skull and a floating stone coloured the same way as the element 115 meteor

Richtofen: "wait a minute this is the rock that was on top of the temple so Brock and Gary did shrink it, then they must had move the pack-a-punch, then they found the pestle and put it here as thanks…..HAHAHAHAHA great I needed the focusing stone, it took 29 years to shrink let's take it"

Then he put his teleporter pad and put it on the ground

Nikolai: "wait couldn't you have used that to get those two out?"

Richtofen: "it uses power that we really need for our next trip, too ze Moon BWAHAHAHAHA"

Dempsey: "wait…What? There's no way we're ever going to the moon…"

They teleported….

Next chapter "The road to a god"


	13. Chapter 13

hey guy's the biggest part I've ever done and a end to Black ops 1 zombies... I will continue with Black ops 2 zombies soon HAHA.

Chapter 13

"The road to a god"

1963: Nevada U.S.A Area 51:

Richtofen and the others arrived at Area 51 around them was a small cage with the Pack-A-Punch and behind them were stairs leading to a teleporter, zombies started to rise out from the ground, and everything was on fire

Richtofen: "Oh Dempshey I think I can see your house from here…..it's on fire"

Dempsey: "see we're not on the moon are we?"

Richtofen: "there's a teleporter right there donkpth"

A siren went off and hundreds of zombies started to run after them, and hellhound's appeared and chased them

Dempsey: "holy shit, WHY IS THERE SO MANY?"

Richtofen: "it's Samantha she's making one last big attempt to kill us, hurry to the teleporter"

Just next to the teleporter was Juggernog so they picked it up and then they teleported….

1963 Moon Griffin station:

They appeared in the receiving bay of Griffin station, they couldn't breathe but suits and masks were in a cardboard, once they got the suits on it said something

?: "P.E.S active, Welcome to Griffin station main power offline"

Richtofen: "FINALLY IT WILL BE ALL MINE HAHAHAHAHA uh…..i mean just do what I do and try not to die, after this you can all go home and forget zis ever happened haha"

Dempsey: "Did ya hear that guys, after all this time we're coming home"

They looked around and zombies started to break down pipes and window covers

Nikolai: "Wait wait I have questions, number 1 how did zombies get up here? And what are we looking for?"

Richtofen: "well number 1 is because we launched a rocket containing 115 up here also there were bodies here but that's a story for another day. Number 2 haha we're looking for ze power ok let's go"

Nikolai: "ok you would have thought that high tech moon base would be more advanced than ancient temple but I guess we still have to get power on"

They killed all the zombies in the Receiving bay and continued outside, there was some computer monitors and wires connecting to another building on a wall was a big number 6, on the other side was a door with 11 written on it. They went through tunnel 6 inside was some guns MPL machine guns they all took one, Dempsey opened the next door leading to a purple tunnel with pipes and doors everywhere but only the zombies could get in, on the wall was a M16 assault rifle

Dempsey: "OH MY GOD M16 I haven't seen you in ages my favourite gun YEA"

He took one and they continued though a green door, inside was some stairs going down, at the bottom was the power switch and behind it was a big black pyramid, it had a panel on the bottom of it with a circle on it, but it was sealed, Dempsey turned the power on

Female voice: "power restored artificial gravity and life support online and exhaling oxygen into Receiving bay, Laboratory, Biodome, tunnel 6, tunnel 11"

Dempsey: "Alright we have power, what now?"

Richtofen: "uh maybe, we should help Nikolai and Takeo their being attacked!"

They helped them kill the zombies and a new zombie appeared in a space suit, it moved slowly, it didn't attack them but it did grab Takeo, head butted him teleporting him and took his Juggernog, he ran back to the others and they ran up some stairs, they ran into the laboratories, Richtofen picked up a small device called a hacker, Takeo wondered where the blades were on this hacker.

Richtofen: "ok now we need to go back to those computers back where we started ok RUN"

Once they got there, the computers were making noises and had colours appearing on them

Dempsey: "Hey why is there colors appearing in this thing, is it like that memory game?"

Richtofen: "it's a puzzle we have to match the colours…*sigh* I don't have time to play these games Samantha!"  
He matched the colours that were shown, the computer flashed green meaning he did it and they heard the computer say

Female voice: "Security systems activated"

Richtofen sprinted back to the laboratories, he saw 4 buttons on the wall he pulled out the hacker

Female voice: "Security systems activated access denied"

Richtofen: "How can you not recognise me ITS ME!?"

He hacked it and small terminals it up green one by one he hacked them, as the others stopped the hordes of zombies running at them, once Richtofen hacked 12 of the panels the voice said

Female voice: "Security system override, access granted"

They went to the power room and the circle in the middle of the panel was gone

Richtofen: "Now we must wait for the diggy things outside start to move and destroy an entire room, that's tunnel 6 ok"

Dempsey: "why is that important?"

Richtofen: "we're having a special visitor known as "The Egg" oh the diggy thing is called an Excavator and its Pi that's the one"

Nikolai: "Whatever who wants a drin….oh no I'm out of VODKA!" WHY ok Nikolai calm down, let's go to the box and get a gun RICHTOFEN! Are there any vodka machines around here?"

Richtofen: "I think there's alcohol in the Deadshot Daiquiri, it also lets you aim for the head, and the box is in the biodome"

They all went to get Dead shot, then went into the biodome to get some guns, Nikolai got a FAL

Nikolai: "Ahh an amazing drink with an amazing gun"

Dempsey got a commando assault rifle

Takeo got the ray gun, and a strange device called a Q.E.D

Richtofen: "we'll need zem later"

He had a go and got the zap guns and the Gersh device, he could put the Zap guns together and got the wave gun which microwaved the zombies from the inside out.

Dempsey: "look mini waffles haha"

Richtofen growled at him

Richtofen: "Ahh Gersh creator of the Casimir Mechanism prototype, I'll show you how to build a REAL one"

A few seconds later a voice could be heard

Female voice: "WARNING Excavator pi will cause a massive decompression in tunnel 6 in 60 seconds"

Richtofen: "YES ONE STEP CLOSER TO HAVING POWER…. I mean yes one step closer to getting you guys home"

After a minute the heard a bang

Female voice: "WARNING Massive decompression in tunnel 6 P.E.S needed"

They had to go through tunnel 11 to stop Excavator Pi now or they would have been crushed.

They made it back to the reciving bay and Richtofen hacked the Excavator control panel and made it stop, once he did the voice said

Female voice: "Excavator Pi control restored"

It lifted up and backed away.

Now when they went through tunnel 6 it was all destroyed and in the middle of the room was a small black orb, floating in mid-air, Richtofen punched it

Richtofen: "Why can't we just pick this up?"

It went outside and floated up to an antenna, Richtofen shot it with the wave gun it fell down and sat on a door

Richtofen: "I knew I should have made an egg moving robot, stupid Maxis with his rules and his stupid accent!"

It went through tunnel 11 and got stuck in a vent, Takeo shot it with the ray gun, it burst out and flew out of the room in the circle slot in the pyramid, it then sparked and a glass jar came out of the floor, they killed a zombie near it and a flash came out of it and went into the jar

Richtofen: "ahh the machine is powered by life force souls so that's what Schuster and Gropth were talking about"

They continued to kill the zombies until the jar was full, a lever on the wall went down but there was too many zombies to do anything they had to run. Outside of the laboratories was a teleporter station, they all got in and teleported….

1963 Nevada U.S.A Area 51: they arrived at Area 51, Richtofen saw 2 plates in the back of the teleporter he threw a Gersh at them and they appeared on the teleporter, the then were told to get on the teleporter….

1963 Moon Griffin station: they arrived back at the receiving bay, Richtofen told Takeo to throw a Q.E.D at the plates, they teleported to a small computer, Richtofen placed a wire into the computer and the plates, in the middle of the plates he placed the golden rod with the focusing stone in the golden rod, he started to type on the computer

Richtofen: "Login- Teddy Password- is a liar, haha im not but that's why no one would get it haah"

Female voice: "Greetings Edward would you like to play a game?"

Dempsey and the others were killing zombies while Richtofen typed

Richtofen: "Why did Gropth have an obsession with American women all they do is PLAY GAMES, no matter time to power up the Casimir Mechanism carry the one"

He kept typing then the screen went green meaning he did it but a familiar voice spoke and the screen went red

Maxis: "Access denied Edward"

Richtofen: "Maxis how on earth did you get into the machine, no matter ill just delete the profile you hacked into, scan for haxors"

Maxis: "Stop the madness Edward why are you doing this?"

Richtofen: "You never mass produced the DG-2, you should have never stole the plans for the MDT, unt now you are dead and your little girl is next, she is the source of madness not I"

Maxis: "she is just a little girl Edward she doesn't even know what she's doing please stop NOW!"

Richtofen: "Good bye Doctor Maxis unt delete"

The screen went green and the golden rod started glowing blue it was super charged

Richtofen: "IT'S ALMOST MINE HAHAAHAHA"

They ran to the pyramid and Richtofen pulled the lever and there was a big bang, then the pyramid opened to reveal Samantha, Richtofen couldn't take her out as she was frozen, he had to swap souls, he had a plan, 4 jars rose up out of the ground, they stood at each one and killed zombies near them and souls went in

Richtofen: "hello Samantha you little brat, your time is coming haha soon SO SOON!"

Dempsey: "so you're the little brat that keeps sending zombies and dogs after us, I'm gonna ground you 6 feet under"

Richtofen: "we need to kill 100 zombies near the jars ok hurry, its nearly over just DON'T DIE!"

Dempsey: "I don't plan to doc"

Samantha: "YOU'LL NEVER SUCCEDE IN THIS EDWARD"

Dempsey: "what the hell was that?"

Richtofen: "its Samantha she's trying to stop us"

A lot more zombies ran in

Samantha: "THE BLACKNESS WILL SWOLE YOUR PRIDE AS SOMETHING FAR MORE TERRIBLE THAN YOU LIES HERE"

They filled one of the jars

Samantha: "I WILL DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO HELP YOU"

They filled 2 jars

Samantha: "I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO DADDY"

3 of the jars were filled

Samantha: "EDWARD YOU WILL TREMBLE IN FEAR AS I CUT OUT YOUR INSIDES AND EXPOSE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME"

Her voice got really loud and deep, only a couple more zombies remained

Samantha: "THE DESTRUCTION OF THE EARTH WILL LIE IN YOUR HANDS EDWARD YOUR FAULT"

All the jar were filled, Samantha spoke with her normal voice

Samantha: "*gasp* oh no"

Richtofen: "I CAN FINALLY FINISH WHAT I STARTED HAHAAHAHA"

He put the rod in the pyramid and pulled the lever, a yellow flash was seen going from Samantha's body to Richtofen's, and Richtofen's to Samantha's

Samantha spoke from Richtofens body and said

Samantha: "Daddy make him stop"

They switched souls

Richtofen: "I WIN… THE POWER, THE POWER I CAN CONTROL ZEM ALL I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL HAHAAHA but not until we finish the game"

The zombies eyes changed from yellow to blue

Maxis: "Greetings if you are receiving this message then Richtofen has entered the device I will do all I can to help, go take the artefact to the computer at the receiving bay and ill do the rest"

Samantha: "This must be the artefact daddy was taking about"

Takeo threw a Q.E.D at the egg, Samantha killed some zombies and one dropped a glowing green skull

Richtofen: "Insta-kill"  
it then took 1 shot to kill the zombies for 30 seconds

Dempsey was really impressed with the way she shot, even Nikolai offered some deadshot to her (which he rarely does)

Once they got to the computers they had to decode the game 3 times Takeo did it, a crawler hit Samantha's leg

Samantha: "Get off my leg puppet"

They finished it and the orb appeared, Samantha threw a gersh device at it

Samantha: "you cannot hide in zere forever Edward he he, Arh are these the voice he spoke about There annoying"

3 rockets took off from the Moon

Maxis: "Good 60 seconds until impact"

After 60 seconds they hit the Earth and it exploded with a big BANG

Samantha: "bye bye daddy I love you and I miss you"

Dempsey: "HOLY CRAP I hope we didn't screw that up?"

Takeo got his memory back

Takeo: "I VOW TO DESTROY EVERY LAST MEMBER OF GROUP 935 I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL"

Nikolai: "Let's get some popcorn and some vodka for this light show huh, oh and GOODBYE wife number 9 haha, I don't think I can top that she died when we blew up the earth haha, fun times"

They all looked at him as Maxis was laughing

Maxis: "HAHAHAHAHA oh my, that was a much larger explosion than anticipated I have done all I can, I hope those coordinates were correct BUZZZ"

Then they went back to Earth and everything was red and there was lava everywhere, because of 115 in the rockets, they had to go back to the Moon as there was more zombies on the Earth

Maxis: "Samantha I need you and your friends to stay here, I will try and get help on Earth to save all of you, I love you Samantha good luck and good bye"

Dempsey: "Great so we have to stay on the Moon with a drunk Russian an imperial army commander, a 10 year old girl and a 100 hordes of zombies controlled by an insane German man *sigh* I think the worst thing is that when I go home no one's gonna believe me"

Samantha: "HEY I may be 10 but I can still kill you stupid old American oh and how can you tell anyone when there's NO HOME TO GO BACK TO!"

Nikolai: "guys let's not kill each other lets go kill Richtofen"

Dempsey: "he's right, and even if we don't make it out let's at least die fighting"

A horde of zombies attacked them….


End file.
